Shapeshifting
The power to transform and reshape the form of one's body. Users are often called shape-shifters or simply shifters. Also Called *Biological Alteration *Changing *Copying *Metamorphing *Metamorphosis *Morphing *Morphological Being *Nanomorphing *Omni-Mimicry *Polymorphing *Shape-changing Capabilities The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Techniques *Shapeshifting Combat Variations *'Biomorphing': Transform into any living thing. **'Alien Morphing': To be able to morph into aliens, possibly including alien beasts. **'Angel Morphing': To be able to morph into angels, including archangels, seraphs, cherubs, and fallen angels. **'Animal Morphing': To be able to morph into animals of the world, including Amphibians, Reptiles, Mammals, Insects, Crustaceans, etc. *'Beast Morphing': To be able to morph into beasts/monsters, including Mythical Beasts, Folk Monsters, Nightmarish Beasts. **'Deceased Shapeshifting': To be able to morph into the deceased. **'Demon Morphing': To be able to morph into the demons, including archdemons, demon lords, etc. **'Human Morphing': To be able to morph into humans of any age, gender, shape, etc. **'Plant Morphing': To be able to morph into plants, including Trees, Flowers, Fungus, Ferns, etc. *'Body Manipulation': Manipulate any aspect of one's body. **'Appendage Generation': Shifting entirely new extremities out of oneself. **'Natural Weaponry': Form one's body into weapons. *'Desire Form': Take the form of others greatest desire. *'Doppelgänger Morphing': Take the appearance of other beings. **'Perfect Doppelganger': Take the powers, capabilities, memories, life-force, and personality of other beings. *'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises. *'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. **'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. *'Elemental Mimicry': Transform physically into inorganic element. **'Elemental Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's elemental body. *'Empathic Shapeshifting': Shapeshift in response to one's emotions. *'Evolution': Enhance oneself permanently via accelerated evolution. *'Gender Transformation': Alter one's gender. *'God Morphing': To be able to morph into the deity. *'Malleable Anatomy': Rearrange the physiological features of oneself. *'Matter State Shift': Alter material state. *'Mechanical Morphing': Morph and change by mechanical means. *'Mimicry Form': Mimic appearance and powers of other beings. *'Multi-Shapeshifting': Transform/multiply into more than one being at once. *'Mythic Physiology': Transform into mythical beings. *'Nemesis Form': Take the form of others worst fear. *'Partial Transformation': Transform parts of one's body independently of the rest. *'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting': Transform into anyone the user has killed. *'Power-Shifting': Transform into power. *'Reactive Adaptation': Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Shape one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Manipulate one's own molecular structure. *'Size Manipulation': Change the size of oneself or select parts. **'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size. *'Species-Shifting': Transform into different species. *'Transformation': Transform into a stronger version of oneself. Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Mass Manipulation *Omnifarious *Organic Constructs *Organic Manipulation *Shapeshifting Inducement *Transmutation Limitations * May revert back to original form when unconscious or asleep. * May require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. * May be limited on how long transformation can last. * May be unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of it's original form. ** May have to stay near their own size. * May have trouble with returning to original form. * May be limited to humanoid shapes (human, werebeasts, etc). * May retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, birthmarks, scars, etc.). * May only be able to partially imitate personality traits, thus people acquainted with the person being impersonated may get suspicious. * May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender and DNA coding), though this does not limit the user from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. * Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users behavior or even make them forget their true self. * Some users may be able to change forms (categorized as humans, cats, weapons, a body of water, etc.), but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape. ** Such shape that cannot be altered include genetic coding (gender, hair color, blood type), physical appearance (such as a girl cannot change her facial or body structure to resemble another girl's, and while she can change into a cat her fur pattern is based on her own form) and design (such as the girl changing her body into a sword but cannot customize its design for decorative effects). ** This may not include the user's age, as it is an aspect of their original form. * Users of Shapeshifting Awareness will see their real forms. * Users of Shapeshifting Negation may forcefully revert the user to their real form. * Users of Mind Reading can read the user's mind and know who they truly are. * Process may be painful. * May be involuntary; user has no control over their transformations. Known Users See Also: ShapeShifting and Voluntary Shapeshifting. Comics Games Literature Manga/Anime Cartoons/Television Films Known Objects *Moby Morpher (Xiaolin Showdown) *Shift Stone (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Gallery File:90584.jpg|Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood) has the ability to copy a person's appearance ENVY.gif|Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) can transform his body into anything. File:Martian_Manhunter_0003.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Basil Karlo.jpg|Clayface (DC Comics) File:Tonks Duck.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) changes her nose and mouth into a duck-bill. File:Shadow_Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario' is Bowser Jr. shapeshifted to mimic Mario. 440px-MorphExile.jpg|Morph (Marvel) Spanner_(Earth-982).jpg|Spanner (Marvel) 200px-Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Mercury (Marvel) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel) 200px-Marrina fear itself.jpg|Marrina Smallwood (Marvel) Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) lyja07.jpg|Lyja (Marvel) lyja06.jpg|Lyja tumblr_mc88l0CndY1r9u466o1_500.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) using her powers offensively File:Xmen-mystique-by-kev-walker.png|Mystique (Marvel) converts into another form. 261011-156746-mystique.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 19.35.28.png|Meggan (Marvel) mm11.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) File:Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) Eve.gif|Eve (Black Cat) File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) Advanced_Transformation.gif|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) demostrating the Transformation Magic. Spongbob.jpg|Spongebob is shaped like Texas. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Mimi Mario.jpg|Mimi (Super Paper Mario) Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) ANIMORPH RACE Andalite by Zimonini.png.jpg|An Andalite (Animorphs) First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can take the form of any being that has died, including vampires and resurrected humans. Doppelganger D&D.jpg|A Doppelganger (Dungeons & Dragons) Chameleon Bot.JPG|The Chameleon-Bot (Xiaolin Showdown) truly lives up to its name. Golani TMNT.jpg|Golani (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) Heavypoint.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) where he and other Devil Fruit users of the Zoan type can shapeshift into different forms. 697px-Sirenhuman.jpg|Siren (Suite Precure), as she demonstrates in her human form, Ellen Kurokawa, she can transform by using a special necklace, until she becomes Cure Beat. Victoria_Morrow.png|Victoria Morrow (No Ordinary Family) has this ability 190px-2416930685 f8c596e872.jpg La Clown.jpg|La Clown (Metal Gear Acid) Primal2.jpg|Jennifer Tate (Primal) can take on a variety of demonic forms. ShapeshiftingLucy.jpg|Whenever Lucy's (Misfits) eyes turned black and the lights flicker, she's about to alter her appearance. Sylar shapeshifting.gif|Sylar (Heroes) shapeshifting from Gretchen into himself. Theguru.png|The Guru can morph himself into common objects in order to blend in with his surroundings/the P4 terrain T-g.jpg|Tessa (The Infernal Devices) can change into anyone by touching an object of theirs. 00c0702c440e371ece866c226d7f60f16.png|Lance (Doki Doki Precure) can transform himself into a human 0bb2faa59138cab64093d6b04512fbfc.png|Lance (Doki Doki Precure) as a giant from Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Reflection attack Dabyi Human.png|Dabyi (Doki Doki Precure) human form D.B. 7b8983b5ff528a97e5bcaba8125dae44.png|Raquel (Doki Doki Precure) human form efcd150a7a4cf1ea4bcdc3566e6754d4.jpg|Melan (Doki Doki Precure) dragon form dkp29-raquel01.jpg|Raquel's (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt at changing into human form dkp29-lance01.jpg|Lance's (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt in trying to transform into a human dkp29-cherles02.jpg|Charles (Doki Doki Precure) human form dkp29-cherles01.jpg|Charles (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt in transforming into a human Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) can assume other human forms, usually those of her recent victims. 210_creature.png|Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) 268px-Lucy_11_years_old.png|Lucy Mann (Ben 10) Louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) Alpha Shapeshifter from "Supernatural".gif|The Alpha Shapeshifter (Supernatural) changes from Sam to Dean Little_Witch_H.png|Little Witch (Valkyrie Crusade) is a shapeshifter mage. Shang Tsung.jpg|Shang Tsung 219601 large.jpg|Pain and Panic (Disney's Hercules) Morphpic.png|Morph (Treasure Planet) Pied_Piper_in_a_hat.jpg|The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) was capable of taking on multiple forms to carry out his plans and induce fear into its victims such as the Pied Pier... Spellman.jpg|...Elijah Spellman... Oddbob.jpg|...and its preferred form, OddBob The Clown Crystal_and_Amber.jpg|Crystal and Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) are aliens who can take on the forms of a human and dog respectively via the use of a special pendent 5069032246d55.jpg|Spy (Team Fortress 2) can disguise with disguise kit. Chelsea_showing_her_Teigu.jpg|Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill) can disguise with Gaea foundation. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries